Little Cabin In The Woods
by flyboyfan23
Summary: *sigh* okay, first summary for my first fan fiction. here it goes: Sheppard thought he had finally seen the end of Kolya, at least he had hoped. shepwhump takes place in a universe that Irresponsible never happens. hope you like it :


Little Cabin in the Woods

**Author's note: Now for my confessions......(1) This is my first fan fiction (2) I love Sheppard, and I think he's even cuter when he's hurt which leads to (3) I'm a shameless shep whumper. there I got it off my chest. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are great but please don't throw any rotten fruit. **

_Little cabin in the woods, _

_Little man in the window stood._

_Saw a rabbit hopping by, knocking at his door._

_"Help me! Help me!" The rabbit cried. "Or the hunter will shoot me dead."_

_"Come, little rabbit. Come inside where it's nice and safe and warm."_

John Sheppard groaned as he awoke. Dawn light filtered through a small window to fall across his face , revealing the long, bloody gash above his eye and his split lip. He was lying on something hard but off the ground. His hands and feet were strapped down with what felt like leather bands. Sheppard turned his head to look at his surroundings but stopped as his head erupted in pain. Once the pain subsided, John again opened his eyes. He was in a small room. A crude wooden chair sat next to a small chest in the corner. The walls were log and smelled of pine. Sheppard jerked his head towards the door as it creaked open, regretting it as a wave of nausea welled up in his stomach. A tall man walked through the door, silhouetted by the bright lights of the outside world. John did not need to see his face to know who it was. Koyla had caught him again. John's mind wandered over the events of the past few days.

Sheppard stumbled as he ran through yet another forest. He was exhausted but unwilling to stop. He wasn't sure how close behind Koyla's men were so he didn't dare stop. John was now on his third afternoon, hopping from one planet to another, remembering addresses at random and hoping too run into an Atlantis team. Koyla had captured Sheppard and estimated two days ago, but he had escaped before his hands were tied. So here he was, without a weapon, radio, or G.D.O., running for his life throughout the galaxy. He found himself wondering what Ronon would do, once being a runner himself. Attack was the only answer Sheppard could come up with but Sheppard's survival instincts told him otherwise. The crack of a gun shot told John he had stayed to long. He sprinted through the trees and into the clearing with the stargate. Sheppard rushed to dial the address into the D.H.D. A bullet ripped through his shoulder as he pressed the activation button. Baring down on the pain, Sheppard ran head long into the event horizon. A Genii soldier slid to a halt in front of the D.H.D., burning the symbols into his memory.

Sheppard did not stop running as he cleared the 'gate on the other side. Koyla's men were too close behind for him to safely dial another planet and escape. He choose a direction, north he hoped, and disappeared into the forest.

Koyla and his men boldly marched through the stargate and onto the planet to where Sheppard had escaped to.

"Set up a perimeter. Stay hidden and allow travel through the 'gate. I only want Sheppard." Koyla ordered his men.

"Yes, sir." One of the soldiers replied before turning to execute his commander's orders. Another soldier approached Koyla as the first one left.

"We've picked up his trail, Commander."

"Let's move out. Ten of you with me." Koyla demanded, spinning on his heels to track down Sheppard.

John limped through the thick under brush of the planet's forest, exhausted but unwilling to stop. He had run for nearly two hours but was forced to walk when he sprained his ankle on unstable footing. He had neither seen nor heard anyone for those hours. That and the absence of paths or roads gave John the impression that this world was uninhabited. He hoped it was not due to local monsters or wraith occupation. Sheppard had wrapped his shoulder as best as he could with his jacket but he had already lost a great deal of blood, making him weak. He was about to give up and rest when a cow's moo reached his ears. Curious, John continued on, soon finding his way into a clearing with a small log cabin and a barn. Smiling to himself, John remembered a children's poem his mother used to sing to him when he was younger.

_Little cabin in the woods. Little man by the window stood. Saw a rabbit hopping by, knocking at his door. "Help me! Help me!" The rabbit cried, "Or the hunter will shoot me dead." _

"_Come, little rabbit. Come inside. Where it's nice and safe and warm."_

Well, He thought to himself. Will this little man help this wounded rabbit. Shaking his head, John realized how dumb his thoughts sounded even to him. Must have lost a lot of blood, He told himself. Desperation hung over Sheppard as he stumbled forward. He was about to approach the cabin when a woman's singing voice from the barn caught his ear. Sheppard slowly made his way to the barn door, leaning on the framing for support. Hearing his approach, the woman spun around from the cow she was milking and shrieked in surprise.

"Please, I won't hurt you-" Sheppard began but was cut off as a man ran out of one of the barn stalls with a pitchfork.

"Who are you!" He ordered.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. I'm unarmed." Sheppard said, weakly, holding up his hands.

"David, put the pitchfork down. Can't you see this man needs help."The woman said to the man.

"What if he brings the wraith, Falen?" David whispered loud enough for Sheppard to hear. He did not lower the pitchfork

"I'm.. not a...runner." John said, sagging against the wall.

"How do we know you're not lying?" David fired back.

"Because I said so." Falen placed her hands on her hips. It was then that John noticed her extremely pregnant state. Without another glance to her husband, the woman walked up to Sheppard and placed his good arm across her shoulders. Together they began to walk to the cabin.

"We don't know anything about him. Who is he running from? Why?" David whispered, sharply. His light brown hair hung in curly strands, matching his vibrant brown eyes.

"We'll find out soon enough." Falen answered, calmly as she dabbed at the dried blood on Sheppard's face and neck. Sheppard himself was fast asleep, having not slept for the past two days. Falen's red hair shimmered as it cascaded over her shoulders. She groaned as she she stood up, her pregnant belly getting in the way.

"I just don't want to endanger you and the baby." David said, placing a hand on her ever growing stomach.

"Everything will be fine, David." She whispered, placing a finger on his lips. "You'll see."

Sheppard slept for over two hours. He could had slept for much longer but his survival instincts told him to leave. His hosts had left his shoulder alone, not wanting to wake him once he had fallen asleep. They had wrapped his ankle and though it still hurt he could place most of his weight on it. Slowly, John opened the bedroom door, finding himself in a small kitchen, which consisted of a wood burning stove, a table and chairs. It was sparse but cozy. The woman he had first seen stood at the stove, stirring a large pot of stew, humming to herself. Sheppard softly cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"You're awake." She said, pushing stray strands of hair behind her ears. "Please sit." She indicated the table and chairs. Sheppard, out of habit, took the chair across from the door so he was able to see out for signs of danger.

"David, he's awake." The woman called to someone through the open window. Her husband walked in moments later, removing his leather gloves. He sat down across from Sheppard. The woman waddled over and placed a bowl of soup in front of each of them.

"Thank you." Sheppard said sincerely.

"Who are you?" The man asked as his wife sat down next to him with her own bowl.

"David." She looked at him disapprovingly.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard." He answered between bites. "Air Force of the United States of America."

'Who are you running from, Sheppard? What did you do?" David shot the questions at him.

"It's a long story." Sheppard said. He then turned towards Falen. "Thank you for your hospitality." Sheppard picked up slice of the bread as he stood. "If anyone comes after me, tell them the truth, they're dangerous, so watch you're step with them." With that he walked out the front door.

"Sheppard, wait!" Falen followed him out, along with David.

They found Sheppard outside, but he was not alone. Seven figures surrounded him, their guns trained on his chest. Two soldiers grabbed Falen's and David's arms from behind.

"Don't fight them." Sheppard told David as he began to struggle.

"Wise words, Sheppard." Koyla stepped towards him menacingly. "Tell me. Why do you not follow them?"

"I've got nothing to lose. He has his wife and child to protect." Sheppard answered. His blue/green eyes staring unflinchingly into his captor's steel gray eyes.

"Are your friends nothing? Is Atlantis worthless?" Koyla mocked.

"They are worth to much for me to exchange information for my freedom." John's voice never wavered.

"Then you are of no use to me. Enjoy the sunlight, Sheppard. You won't be seeing the sky for the rest of your life." With those words, Koyla slammed the butt of his gun into John's temple. He fell to the ground and did not stir again.

"Pick him up." Koyla ordered his soldiers.

"Commander." A voice filtered through the static over Koyla's radio.

"Koyla here."

"An Atlantis team has just 'gated in. Should we engage?" The soldier asked.

"Is it Sheppard's team?"

"No, sir."

"Then remain hidden and report in an hour." Koyla growled. This complicated things.

"Yes, sir."

Turning back to Sheppard's crumpled form, Koyla gave it a sharp kick in the ribs. Falen gasped at his cruelty. "Hurry and get the tracker out of him." Koyla ordered.

Falen turned away as one of the soldiers took John's arm and cut the transmitter out from his muscle. The soldier held up a small metal device that looked like a small black bug. Taking it between his fingers, Koyla found great pleasure in the act of crushing it, crushing Sheppard's hope of rescue with it.

"It seems we'll need a place to stay." Koyla turned towards David and Falen.

"Of course." David nodded, remembering Sheppard's warning. "I'll show you inside."

A small smile played across Koyla's lips at the man's submission. They walked into the cabin, Sheppard was dragged in after them.

So here Sheppard was, strapped to a cot with a horrible headache and Koyla's prisoner once again. John closed his eyes as Koyla stalked towards him. Something slammed into his gut, knocking the wind from his lungs. Suddenly his cracked ribs erupted in pain.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Koyla demanded.

"What?" Sheppard gasped.

"How did you communicate with Atlantis? Do they know where to find us?" Koyla stood above Sheppard, glaring down at him.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything." John said, confused.

"Don't play coy with me, Sheppard. Does your team know how to find us?" Koyla repeated, grabbing John's throat.

"No.." Sheppard was able to rasp out.

"Then why are they here?" The Commander demanded.

"I don't...know.." Black dots danced across John's vision. Koyla was about to speak when one of his soldiers entered the room.

"Sir?"

"What is it?" Koyla snapped without releasing his grip.

"The second team has reported in." The young lieutenant seemed nervous as he answered his Commander.

"Thank you, Gates." Koyla said as he released his grasp upon John, leaving him gasping and coughing. He closed his eyes as Koyla followed the soldier out, but he quickly opened them again as Falen and David entered the room. She knelt down beside him with a groan.

"You shouldn't be here, you'll be caught." Sheppard warned them.

"The leader..Kolya..has instructed us to care for you." Falen explained as she dabbed at the blood that covered his ear and temple with a rag.

"What's happened? Kolya said something about my team."

David answered from behind his wife. "A team of your people arrived yesterday. They seem to have set up a camp of some sort."

"Do they know I'm here?" Sheppard asked hopefully, wincing as Falen peeled the bloody bandage from his shoulder.

"It does not appear so."

"Could you get a message to them?"

"No, Kolya's guards are everywhere. I'm sorry." Falen answered this time.

"Is the man as dangerous as you say?" David asked. "How do we know he is in the wrong and you are in the right?"

"Look at what he has done. He's imprisoned you in your own home." Sheppard's confident stare pierced through David. "If you need more proof, look at the scars on my chest."

David did not need anymore proof. The situation proved itself and this man seemed honest and moral, but Falen was curious. She carefully pulled up his black t-shirt, trying not to move his shoulder. She didn't try to hide her gasp at the sight of the finger and palm marks on his chest.

"But how did Kolya do this? These are wraith feeding scars." Falen whispered, hesitantly reaching out to touch the scars as if she did not believe what she saw.

"It's a long story." Sheppard did not enjoy reliving the memories of his last encounter with the former Genii commander.

"It seems we have the time." David spoke up, the scars made him uncomfortable. Was this Kolya a wraith worshiper?

Sheppard, slowly at first, began to share his story with his hosts.

"What are they doing here, Private?" Kolya asked the young soldier standing in front of him.

"The Atlantis team seems to have set up a research camp, sir. They're taking samples from the soil around the stargate."

Kolya nodded, a frown plastered on his face from the bad news. "How long do they plan on staying?"

The soldier swallowed nervously at the deepening frown on his features.

"From the looks of the research, perhaps three or four days, at least, sir."

"Three days." Frustration simmered under Kolya's skin, barely kept in check. "Thank you, Private." With that, Kolya walked of towards the cabin.

"There's nothing we can do, Falen." David told his wife in a low voice. Sheppard sighed in his sleep, but did not wake. With his shoulder patched and the small amount of food he had managed to eat in his stomach, sleep had come quickly.

"There has to be a way to get a message to his people." Falen wished as she watched the rise and fall of his chest.

"I won't do anything that endangers you or the baby, neither would Sheppard." David added this last part to further sway his wife's resolve. Which was never an easy thing to do. Her red hair gave away her fiery temper and stubbornness for all to see.

"What about Larrin?" Falen looked at her husband, hopefully. "They'll be in range of the transmitter within the week."

"If he is still here when Larrin makes contact, I shall talk to her about it." David consented. Falen was about to speak when Kolya silently walked into the room. His glare was enough to keep them from speaking. The commander stopped beside the cot where Sheppard slept. Looking down at him with contempt. A back-handed slap jerked John from his sleep. Another stinging slap left his cheek a deep shade of red. "When will they leave?" Kolya demanded.

"Good morning to you too." Sheppard tried to blink away the black dots dancing across his vision. A third strike simply added more. "I don't know. If it was a recon mission they would have left by now." Sheppard answered, spitting blood from his split lips.

"Well they haven't left yet." Kolya growled.

"Getting nervous, Kolya? Afraid of a small group of scientists?" Sheppard mocked.

"Why would I fear your petty band of soldiers." Kolya shot back. "Weir's leadership had you running in circles and this new one, Carter, is just as bad. Without mentioning your failure of command."

"At least I have a command. I didn't lose my position to a scientist and forced underground." John snapped, trying to get under his captor's skin. He succeeded. Kolya's fist slammed into Sheppard's stomach, driving the air from his lungs. A strong hand grabbed John's wounded shoulder, applying pressure as he repeatedly struck Sheppard across the face.

"Stop!" Falen's voice cut through John's groans and Kolya's stream of curses. "Stop it!" David had his arms wrapped around his wife's waist as she struggled against him. She was a ball of fury, angry that this man had taken over their home and was now beating the man who had sought her help. Kolya's glare was so cold, so full of hate that it silenced even Falen's flaming temper. The Commander's stare moved from Falen to David.

"It would be wise of you to control your wife." Kolya growled, before turning back to his prisoner's bruised form. "Do they know you are here?"

"No." Sheppard mumbled. "No they don't."

The answer seemed to convince Kolya, for he turned and left without another word.

Falen shrugged David's hands off her shoulders and ran over to Sheppard. She growled as she assessed the damage Kolya had inflicted. "He's broken open the wound again. This may hurt a little." She then began to peel the bloody bandages off of his skin.

Sheppard was floating in darkness. Cool darkness. He was aware of voices muttering around him but he did not wish to leave the darkness. The world outside of the darkness was full of pain and hurt, but no matter how hard he tried, John found himself regaining consciousness. Heat ran through his body now, burning away the cool touch of unconsciousness. His skin was moist with his own sweat and his muscles shook just slightly. He could just make out the conversation above him but only in fragments.

"...Fever...broken..infection.....needs medical..." A gentle male voice said.

"If h-...survives...he's strong." Another lower voice replied. The click of a door closing reached Sheppard's ears as a cool, damp cloth was laid across his forehead moments before he fell back into the darkness.

"Sheppard? John?"

A hand on John's good shoulder gently shook him awake. The glare of the day light hurt John's eyes as he pried his eye lids open. Falen was leaning over him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him in a soft voice which to Sheppard sounded closer to a yell with his pounding headache.

"Horrible." Sheppard mumbled.

"That's understandable." She gave him a weak smile. "The infection has spread. Kolya is bringing his medic from the group at the stargate. They should be hear any minute."

"Thanks for the warning." John said sincerely, wishing he could run his hand through his hair which was feeling dirty and stiff. "How long have I been out?"

Falen seemed to be growing impatient. "A day." She snapped.

"Hey, sorry. I expect this from David but from you too?" He said, jokingly.

"How can you laugh at this?" Falen spun around to face him, barely containing her tears. Sheppard kicked himself for not noticing them sooner. "My husband and I are being held captive in our own home. You are tortured daily."

"Guess I'm just used to it."Sheppard shrugged.

"There you go again." She snapped again at his nonchalant tone of voice. With a quiet sob she sunk to the floor which was not an easy feat with her enlarged belly.

"Where's David, Falen?" John asked tenderly. He felt so helpless lying there unable to comfort his care-taker.

"He left as soon as Kolya did." Falen said, sniffing loudly and wiping away her tears.

"Kolya left me unguarded?" John asked, hopefully.

Falen shook her head. "No, I gave the guards some sweets and he left while they were distracted."

"Why?" John was now throughly confused.

"We belong to race of people who have escaped the wraith by living in ships." Falen explained.

"Larrin?" Sheppard's face twisted in surprise. "You're from Larrin's people?"

"Larrin is our ship's leader. How do you know of her?" Falen was now the one with the surprise expression.

"We've run into each other. So you were left here because of the ship crisis."Sheppard stated.

Falen nodded.

"But that doesn't exp-" Sheppard was cut off as Kolya opened the door.

"Where's the man?" He asked, looking from Falen to Sheppard, then back to Falen. Sheppard shrugged while Falen gave her best blank stare. Kolya turned towards one of his soldiers. "Find him." He ordered, before turning to his medic. "Get to work, doctor."

Sheppard winced as the needle bite into the tender skin of his underarm. Kolya's doctor did not seem concerned for his patient's comfort let alone his well being.

"Please." Falen pleaded with the man. "Can't you give him something for the pain?"

"I do not have enough supplies to waste on a prisoner." He answered curtly as he continued to sew up the cut where John's transmitter had been. Sheppard unsuccessfully withheld another groan. The medic had poured a greenish liquid into John's bullet wound to kill the infection. To John it felt as if it was eating his skin from the inside out. Kolya walked in just as the medic finished up his stitches.

"Where is your husband?" Kolya asked, turning to Falen, without a glance towards Sheppard.

"I..I don't know." She stammered at first. Hearing the fear in her voice she forced a confident expression onto her face.

"Check the 'gate again. If he has already made contact, kill them all." The tall man told one of his soldiers before turning back towards his prisoners. "Needless to say I don't believe you. I ask again. Where is your husband?"

Falen shook her head, slowly at John's cue, himself shaking his head.

"Perhaps you will change your mind once you realize how uncomfortable your life can become very quickly." Kolya said in a growl as he stepped towards Falen, using his tall form to intimidate her. She swallowed in fear but forced a defiant glare on her face.

"You can't hurt her, Kolya." Sheppard pulled his attention away from Falen. "She's pregnant. It's low, even for you."

"True, but she seems to care for your well being." With that said, Kolya stalked over to John and roughly unstrapped one of his wrists. His gaze never leaving his captor's, John untied his other hand and his ankles. Sheppard stood and faced Kolya, legs spread to steady himself. This was his chance. He waited until Kolya turned to Falen once again. "Do you wish to answ-"

Sheppard took the opportunity to take Kolya by surprise. The force of John's dive knocked Kolya to the ground. He was able to hold his own against Kolya and the second guard, striking wildly with his fists. His anger fueling his strength. Falen gasped as another soldier ran into the room, attracted to the commotion. He tackled Sheppard from behind, pinning him to the floor. John yelped as the soldier kneed him in the side, pulling his hands behind his back.

"Get him up!" Kolya ordered as he wiped the blood pooling on his split and nose away. The guards hauled Sheppard to his knees. Kolya swaggered up to his prisoner, a cruel smirk played across his lips, making Sheppard nervous. John saw the blow coming but there was no way for him to dodge the strike. It fell just below his ear. The force would have sent his sprawling if it wasn't for the guard's strong grasp on his shoulders. Blow after blow came, snapping John's neck repeatedly. Soon the soldier was the only thing supporting him, black dots dancing across his vision. The soldier noticed this and released him with the next blow, sending him sprawling. Kolya was apparently enjoying this as he aimed kick after kick to the man's chest and stomach. Ribs cracked beneath the blows. Sheppard wasn't sure how much time had past when he heard Falen's sobbing voice.

"Stop it! Just stop." Her voice was shaky. The blows stopped, allowing Sheppard to catch his breath. Kolya growled as he grabbed her wrist and forcefully pushed her to the floor. She landed near John's bloody head. "Do you see what you're doing? The pain you are causing!" He yelled at her.

"Don't listen to him, Falen." Sheppard whispered to the sobbing woman leaning over him. "Your not at fault here. He's doing thi-" Catching John's moving lips, Kolya drove his toe into his prisoner's ribs, knocking the breath from him. The blows resumed. Falen tried to block the kicks from making contact with John, despite his objections.

"Alright! Just stop. Please, stop." Falen screamed as a kick grazed her hand and connected with John's temple.

"No, Falen." Sheppard said without moving from his position, neck twisted from the kick. His whole body screamed with fire but he was not going to give in to Kolya.

"No John! You can't take anymore of this." She snapped at him before turning to their captor. "He went North. There's a village over the mountain, in the valley. He's getting help."

"Thank you, Falen, for your help. Sheppard may yet live another day." With that said, Kolya gave Sheppard a final kick before walking from the room. His soldiers followed him. John shook his head as they left. Everything seemed useless now. In a single sentence Falen had pronounced all he had fought for useless. She knelt down at his head and attempted to clean away the blood on his face. He pulled away from her hand.

"No, just leave it." He just wanted to lay there. Lay there and breathe. "Why did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell them anything." Falen continued at Sheppard's confused expression. "All they will find over the mountain are rocks and a steep cliff."

Sheppard laughed at her trickery, the chuckle soon turning into painful gasps which soon gave way to unconsciousness.

"Sir, the Atlantis team has left." The young soldier's voice quavered slightly as he stood in front of his commander.

"Did the man get a message to them?" Kolya asked.

"No, sir."

"You're sure?" Kolya pushed, eyeing the man's expression.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, we'll move out at dawn."

David winced as his foot caught on a rock in the mouth of the cave. His breathing was ragged from the climb. The sun was setting behind him, the orange light streaming into the mouth of the cave. He stumbled as he walked farther into the cave, which went on for a mile into the mountain. They had always hid from the wraith here. The wraith never wishing to hunt down their prey. He walked confidently up to a small outcropping in the wall. Reaching into the hole, David withdrew a small radio. It had been hidden well. You would only have found it if you had known where to look. He quickly turned it on.

"Hello, this David Ganer. Please respond. Larrin? Are you there?" Static cut through as a voice responded almost instantly.

"This is Haved Soek. What do you require?" The man said.

"I must talk to Larrin. It is an emergency."

"Wait one moment."

Falen winced as she was led out of the cabin and into the bright sunlight. Sheppard stumbled beside her, leaning heavily on her shoulder. Though she had known of all his wounds he looked worse out in the sunlight. He groaned as the steps jarred his shoulder.

"I am sorry, John." She whispered into his ear.

"For what." He wheezed back. His lungs burned with each breath.

"David is not back yet. The rescue has not happened." She hung her head in defeat, a tear silently streaming down her cheek.

"I'm not dead yet." Sheppard said as they were pushed along. "He could still come."

The walk to the 'gate took a little less than and hour but with a weakened Sheppard and a very pregnant Falen it took the group nearly three hours. Sheppard sighed as they stumbled into the clearing before the stargate.

"I guess this is 'bye then." Sheppard wheezed through his broken ribs, arm still draped over her shoulder for support.

"Don't waste your breathe, Sheppard." Kolya said, his voice raised so they could hear him from his position at the 'gate. "She's been very helpful caring for you. She's coming with us."

"What!" Falen said, shocked, at the same time, Sheppard shouted for her to run.

He spun around with sudden found energy and pushed her towards the forest. She nearly fell at the force behind his arms. He knew he didn't have the strength to escape himself but he hoped he could distract them long enough that Falen could. She was ahead of him, running as fast as she could. Kolya was screaming behind him. A gun shot rang in Falen's ears. Turning around, she saw Sheppard drop limply to the ground. She watched in stunned disbelief as John weakly raised his head and motioned for her to run. However she did not run. Sheppard watched as her eyes grew big and stared at something above him. He tensed, expecting Kolya to be standing above him, gun in hand. But instead he heard screaming. An explosion erupted behind him, the impact tearing at his body. Unconsciousness pulled him into it's dark depths.

Falen watched in shock as four small fighter class ships flew through the sky firing at Kolya and his remaining men. She screamed in horror as John was thrown by the force of the explosion and was dropped limply to the leaf littered ground. Kolya and his men ran towards the active stargate and disappeared through the event horizon to safety. She ran towards the limp figure, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She barely noticed as a ship landed on the ground behind her. Dropping to her knees, she carefully turned Sheppard over to lay on his back. A bullet wound bled freely from his right side, a burn ran down his left side from the explosion. She could see shrapnel was embedded across his body. Blood covered Falen's hands as she tried to quell the bleeding. Tears ran down her face as she checked his pulse. It was existent but shaky. Falen nearly screamed as a man's strong grasp closed around her forearms. She fought against the hands, wanting to be with John in his last moments, even if he was not aware of it.

"Falen..Falen let go." The man's gentle voice was familiar. She looked up into David's worried-filled brown eyes. She released a relieved gasp and flung herself into her husband's arms, fresh tears running anew down her red cheeks. A woman ran up to Sheppard, once again checking John's pulse before standing back up towards them.

"Dial this, quickly." She said, handing David a slip of paper. It was then she recognized Larrin's sharp features. David took the address without question. He quickly dialed the 'gate. Larrin activated a radio on her belt and held it to her mouth.

"Atlantis. This is Larrin." She called over the device.

"This is Colonel Carter." A woman said through the static.

"Colonel, we have Colonel Sheppard. He's been wounded. Please lower the shield."

There was a moments pause before the woman answered again. "You're safe to come through."

Without another word David carefully picked up Sheppard and walked through the stargate. Larrin was about to urge Falen to step through the 'gate but she didn't need to for Falen was not about to let John out of her sight.

Shock nearly overwhelmed Falen as she stepped into the 'gate room, her knees threatening to give out beneath her. A huge crowd surrounded her. John had completely disappeared, men and women in colored uniforms swarmed around him. One man seemed to be in charge, giving orders and keeping everyone on track. A woman stood on the large set of stairs, looking over the chaos with an expression of resigned worry. Falen had the feeling she was in charge. Another man stood beside her. His worried glare pronounced his receding hair line. Falen seemed to wither under his sight though his attention was instead on Sheppard. It was then that she noticed the guards surrounding the room, weapons held at the ready. Fear gripped her and she found herself shrinking back, pulling her arms around her stomach. Stepping back she bumped right into David. His firm arms wrapped around her, comforting her. She watched as the doctors ran out of sight and down a small hallway with Sheppard in toe. The blond woman she had seen on the steps approached them with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Larrin, for bringing Sheppard home." She said, the man walking up next to her.

"You should thank David and Falen." Larrin motioned towards them. "They found John."

"Will he be okay?" Falen asked quietly. She stuttered, not sure if she wanting to know the answer.

"Doctor Keller believes so but we won't know for sure until he's out of surgery." The woman was about to continue but she was interrupted as a large man and smaller woman ran up.

"Where's Sheppard?" The tall man asked in a low, gravelly voice. His dreadlocks swung as he stopped in front of them. His eyes felt as if they pierced her skin as his gaze past over her.

"He's already in surgery." The blond woman told him. Without another word the man spun on his heels and stalked down the hall, the small man following close behind. It was then that Falen noticed the second woman. She stood there calmly, a baby clutched close to her body. Her skin was a mocha hue and her brown eyes were as vibrate as David's.

"Hello," She said softly. "I am Teyla Emmagen and this is Colonel Carter."

"I'm David Ganer and this my wife, Falen." David said, still holding his wife close to him.

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis." The blond woman, Carter said. "If you will excuse me. There are matters to attend to." She then motioned for Larrin to follow her.

"I will care for them." Teyla nodded towards her with a reassuring smile. "Come with me."

They walked down the same hall way John had disappeared down. Teyla led them into a large room with pastel walls and a sterile smell.

"All visitors are required a health exam to ensure their health and the protection of everyone else in the city."

"That is understandable." Falen answered. She turned her head to take in more of the room. Beds lined the walls in one area. People were running in and out of a door near the back of the infirmary.

"Is John in there?" Falen indicated the door. Teyla nodded.

A nurse with dark hair and brown eyes began to fuss over Falen and David in turn.

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

McKay sighed as he shifted in his seat, computer perched on his lap. Ronon paced in front of him. Stopping to sit down only to rise and begin pacing again within a few minutes. It was going to be a long night. Carson had not spent the time explaining the list of injuries John had sustained, only nodding, a frown firmly embedded on his lips when McKay had asked if it was bad. From what sight he had caught of the Colonel he could not imagine a person living through what had been done to him. Rodney's forceful taps on his key boards intensified as if the sound would block out the many worries that plagued his mind. He was keeping himself busy, keeping himself from thinking of the world outside the number and letter sequences that he knew and understood. He worked to keep his mind off the world where the first best friend he had had in years laying near death, the doctors he so regularly mocked for their so-called science scrambled with their voodoo to save a life that was probably the only reason the marines hadn't killed Rodney yet. The man had covered Rodney's butt more times than he could count. His suicidal heroism complex and Captain Kirk tendencies pulling the entire city out of numerous scrapes. There were days Rodney wanted to rip every self-sacrificing and stubborn bone from the man's body, but he knew that would leave them with a pile skin with a messy mop of black hair. McKay chuckled at the mental image, before pausing and shaking his head. He needed caffeine. He had missed in normal three cups that morning and it was beginning to show. Sighing he rose to his feet to head over to the cafeteria to grab a cup and maybe even a donut or two.

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Want anything?" McKay asked Ronon, who was still pacing near the door that Sheppard had disappeared hours ago.

Ronon just gave him a negative grunt without pausing in his pacing.

"Suit yourself." Rodney mumbled, catching himself before he ran straight into Teyla who had appeared before him in the doorway. "Hey, Teyla." He quickly recovered his composer, something he didn't do often.

"Has there been any word?" The woman asked in her soft voice, her eyes straying to the door.

"No." Ronon answered, just as the door all of their attention had been centered on opened, revealing Doctor Beckett. His shoulders were slumped, his face a mirror to how weary he felt. The surgery had been a success, the Colonel alive and stable for now. The doctor had seen many injuries his time as a doctor, not that he was admitting being old, he had just seen a lot before and here at Atlantis. The man lying in the bed behind him making a disturbingly large amount of said cases.

"How is he?" Came the question. Carson knew it would.

Giving a long, drawn out sigh the scott began. "He's fallen into a coma, but for the moment it is in his best interest. He has extensive burns over his back, chest, and one side of his face. Shrapnel was embedded from the explosion but we pulled it all out. The lad had deep bruising all over his body and bloody near every rib was broken along with a small crack in his spine. I sewed up his liver and spleen as well as replaced a kidney. He has a slight fever due to the infection Falen has told us he suffered from as well as the crude sutures that so called doctor used." Carson sneered at the words. "We're not sure when he may wake but it might not be for some time."

"But you think he'll wake up?" Rodney asked, his throat dry after listening to the list, causing his stomach to turn.

"Aye, we believe that his chances are good as long as the infection is kept at bay."

Teyla's eyes were still troubled, as well as Ronon but Beckett was used to seeing the expression in him, but with the Athosian it was not so common.

"We'll do our best to care for him, lass." The gentle man placed his hands on her shoulders to make sure she was hearing him.

"I know you will, Carson." Teyla said softly, her large brown eyes brimming with tears. "It's just, why must he go through all these things?" With that question the tears fell over, spilling over her cheeks. She pulled herself into the Scott's arms.

"I don't know, lass." He mumbled softly. "It comes ta that age ol' question: Why do bad things happen ta good people?"

"A-And has...that q..question ever been answered?" She asked in between hiccups.

Carson chuckled, softly. "Nah, not even the wisest of men on earth could answer it. Now, get some rest and you will all be able to see him by morning." With that he shooed the three out of the infirmary and, with a sigh, walked back to check on his new patient.

Falen groaned as she surveyed the small room they had been given. A guard was just outside in case they needed anything. The woman named Teyla had promised they would not be harmed before rushing off undoubtedly to be with John. That was where Falen wanted to be, with John, David at her side. Larren, she assumed was still with the leader. Falen gasped and sunk onto the bed, placing a hand gently over her stomach.

"What is it, Falen?!" David was by her side instantly, worriedly placing one hand across his wifes shoulders while the other landed on her hand over the huge bulge. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." She said, slightly out of breath. "The baby just hasn't stopped kicking since we got here."

David nodded and rose to his feet. "I'm gonna see if the soldier will have any news on Sheppard."

Falen nodded, her eyelids dropped and she sunk into the welcoming folds of the bed, feeling comfortable to sleep, now past the days she had been unwilling to close her eyes until the danger to her family was present.

David was still on edge, his nerves would only calm when the baby was safely born and Falen was safe in their home once more. Turning back, David gazed at his wife already curled up on the covers, not having bothered pull the blankets over her enlarged stomach. He needed to get her out of here. So much had happened and he could tell she was longing for some consistency again and he hoped soon he could give it to her.

The darkness was all encompassing it was the only thing that existed. There were no sounds, no movement, no pain. The outside world was non-existent, hidden far within the darkness. Sheppard floated through the peace. There was no pain, nothing. The need for control was gone, the need to hide his emotions was gone. He no longer had to guard his words for fear of giving away the many secrets of Atlantis. Not that he would speak here, interrupting the tranquil silence. He was neither hot nor cold, simply there There was no thirst or hunger. Sheppard found himself wondering why he had felt no pain for so long. Kolya had shot him hadn't he? Was he dead? The bliss he was feeling soon buried these feelings. He didn't care where he was, no one was bothering him and there was no pain so why worry over the unknown. John's ears perked as a sound pierced the silence. There was no sound here, the silence bringing the peace, but the noise continued, painfully echoing in his eardrums. He didn't wish to leave, but the voice was slowly pulling him toward the surface. The voice was familiar, a woman's voice but he couldn't remember who the voice belonged to. As he was pulled from the darkness the pain began to make itself known again. A dull ache encompassing his entire body, slowly increasing as his consciousness grew and with the pain the words grew clearer.

"-Your team loves you. I under-nd.....never lost h'pe.....rescue you-" The voice was the clearest it had ever been and in the clearrity he finally knew who the voice belonged to. Falen. Suddenly John had the will to wake again. He needed to protect her. Kolya wouldn't leave her alone for long but he needed to postpone it as long as possible. He winced as a particularly sharp pain shot through his ribs.

"John?"

Falen slowly waddled into the infirmary, unsure if she should be there. David was off discussing their return to their home once again. Falen wasn't sure if she even wanted to go back. What had once been a place filled with pleasant memories now hoarded nightmares. She had not shared her feelings with David yet, he wanted so bad to leave, simply to get her and their child to return to a familiar place. A place which he could feel a sense of safety even if it was false. Falen, however, had decided that even with the chaos of the city, Atlantis was the safest place in the galaxy. She pushed all thoughts aside when she rounded the corner to the sight of Teyla already beside John's bed. The doctor's had said he was strong enough to move from the isolation room. He now had a bed in the back of the infirmary away from the disorder of day to day life. Teyla's arm was weaved through the many wires and tubes and her fingers were clutched tightly around his hand. Her head was laying in the crook of her other arm, fast asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly. A member of the man's team was always here, standing watch over their fallen comrade. Falen smiled at the sight of the loyalty. He was truly loved here. She quietly walked forward and stopped on the opposite side of the IV catheter. The bruises were almost gone, yellow and green blotches shadowing were the deepest bruises had been. An endotracheal tube was secured in his mouth, connected to the ventilator beeping softly in the background. Falen settled herself into a chair, watching the man's face, willing his green eyes to open.

"John, you've been asleep a long time. It's safe now." She began. "Kolya is gone and we are safe on Atlantis. David is talking to the leader lady, Col. Carter, right now. She is very nice. As is Teyla. She is acually sleeping beside you right now."

Teyla shifted slightly when she heard her name but quickly settled down once more. "I have a feeling she has been here all night. Your team really loves you. I understand, now, why you would never lost hope that they would rescue you-" Falen stopped, thinking she had imagined his expression change. She was just about to shrug it off when his mouth turned down in a grimace a second time she knew she hadn't imagined it.

"John?" She squeezed his hand slightly and rose from her seat. "Teyla." She shook the woman's shoulder softly.

"Falen? What is it?" Teyla asked her through the haze of sleep.

"It's John. He's waking up."

"What?" Teyla jumped to her feet and though pregnant, was much faster then Falen. "Colonel, can you hear me?"

A large smile broke across the woman's soft features as the Colonel moaned through his lips.

"That's it." Teyla squeezed his unbandaged shoulder before turning away from the bed. "Carson!"

The Scot stumbled out of his office and dashed across the thankfully clear infirmary.

"What is it? Whats wrong?"

"We believe the Colonel is waking up." Teyla said, excitedly, quickly moving from the doctor's way.

Carson jumped in and immediately began checking the man's vitals. "John? John, lad, can ya open yur eyes for me?"

John's eyelids did seem to attempt but he was having a hard time getting them to open.

"That's it. Lad, ya can do it." Beckett encouraged.

"C-Carson?" John moaned as his eyes fluttered open, his pupils near pin pricks in his green irises. "Wha?-"

"Don't try ta talk, lad. Your safe on Atlantis."

"'L'ntis?" Sheppard asked, not listening to the doctor's order. "Fal'n? ...D'vid-"

"I'm here, John." Falen said, taking one of John's hands again. "David and the baby are safe."

This information seemed to be enough for Sheppard and he slowly slipped back into the darkness, this time only into a deep sleep.

All three of them let out a verbal sigh as they watched him fall asleep, glad to have him in a safe place and in their care.

"Will he recover?" Falen asked, unsure of what would come next.

"It will be a long road but, yes. He should make a full recovery in time and with therapy." Carson replied, checking the many tubes and machines hooked up to his most regular patient. "You two run along now, I'll sit with 'im for a bit."

"But, Carson." Teyla began.

"I don' want ta 'ear anything from you. You've been 'ere all nite." The Scott broke her off. "Now I want ya ta get some sleep and something ta eat. Falen, I'm gonna put ya in charge of 'er."

"Yes, sir." Falen laughed and linked arms with Teyla, leading her out of the room. "Let's go see what their serving."

With that they were gone and Carson settled down next to the man he felt his was treating a little too much for his liking.

The next time Sheppard became aware of his surroundings he could feel Atlantis' warm humming in the back of his mind. She was prodding at him gently as if to ask if he was okay. Though John guarded his emotions and hid his pain from most of the people on Atlantis, with the city itself he poured out his pain and worries. Doing so now calmed his nerves as the city surrounded him. He fought through the crust over his eyes to reveal his brilliant green irises, blinking to remove the haze in his vision. Blue and green colored the ceiling above him and he recognized the familiar smell of disinfectants. His gaze wandered from the ceiling to the surrounding room. A smirk crossed his lips when he found Carson asleep next to his bed, neck craned back against the chair back.

"Doc." John tried to wake him but it came out closer to a quiet croak than an understandable word. Licking his lips, the Colonel tried again against his aching throat.

"Doc." He managed a little louder. Sheppard smiled as the Scott's eyelids fluttered open and stared at him, still not understanding the fact that his patient was indeed awake and not the remaining tendrils of sleep still grasping his brain.

"Morning, sleepy head." The patient croaked out, his eyes even now sagging in exhaustion.

"How are you feeling, lad?" Carson jumped up, immediately concerned for his patient.

"Little sore and I could use some water."

"Aye, I would say so. Ya were a right bloody mess when ya came in." Carson replied, handing John a small cup of water and two pills. John eyed the warily, but took them anyways, trusting the doctor.

"Where's everyone?" He asked once the pills were down. John was tired and in pain but he wasn't gonna sleep until he saw his team and Falen and David.

"I would be expecting 'em any minute now. Had ta chase em out with a syringe full o' Valium near every night."

John chuckled, imagining the Scott doing just that but with a near three foot needle, but he quickly found laughing to be a bit painful. This didn't go unnoticed by Beckett.

"Get some rest. Lad. I'll wake ya when they arrive."

Sheppard nodded, his eyes already halfway closed and putting up a winning battle to close the rest of the way.

**A.N.- Valium is an anesthetic, I'm a vet tech in training so it's used in animals in a mixture of Ketamine and Valium but I don't really know if it's safe in humans but I'm pretty sure it would be. Either way I can't say Anesthesiology to have been my favorite class. **

John groaned the next time a hand was placed on his shoulder, rousing him from his sleep.

"Colonel, lad, your teams here." Only those few words would have made John pull his eyelids apart faster than any impeding wraith attack.

Sure enough, Teyla, McKay and Ronon stood around his bed. Even Rodney's face broke into a smile as the Colonel's green eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, guys." John croaked out, accepting the ice chip Teyla offered him. "What's up with you guys?"

"Oh, just the usual: Wraith swarming the galaxy like locust, people hiding from near certain doom, and Ronon, here, keeps insisting on making the pier 4, rec room into a rock climbing wall and wants me to do the calculations for it."

"And will you?" John asked, chuckling. "It sure would be cool." Ronon and Teyla nodded in agreement, the colonel having explained the concept before his capture.

"I have more important things to do than cater to the whims of the city's ever growing jock scene." Rodney shook his head, gesturing with his hands for effect.

"He'll do it." John nodded, grinning at the expression on Rodney's face.

"And who said you can order me around?" McKay said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You do it because the 'Jock Scene' may soon grow bored and turn to more juvenile forms of release. Though we have no lockers, I've over heard many of the marines wondering how many scientists could fit in the transporters."

A look of horror crossed Rodney's face but before he could say anything Carson broke into the group.

"Lad, Falen and David are here to see you. Do you feel strong enough for another visitor or two?" The Scott asked, noticing John's continuously lowering lids.

"Yeah, let 'em in." John sat up a little straighter, attempting to hide his exhaustion. A smirk caught the corner of John's lips as Falen waddled in, a very protective and worried David behind her. His arms were hovering by her sides as if he expected her to fall over at any minute. John's smirk turned into a full blown smile as Falen and David both saw him, their own faces erupting into smiles.

"How are you guys doing?" John asked.

"Better thanks to you and your people." David replied, placing his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I seem to remember it being my fault you got into the mess in the first place."

David frowned and looked down at his feet but soon pulled his chin back up, his eyes full of regret. "I want to apologize to you for being harsh with you. You were hurt and needed our help but I didn't want to give it. I'm sorry." His tone was sorrowful. Falen gave a sad smile and placed her cheek against the man's shoulder. This was the David she had fallen in love with. He was caring, loyal, and had now proven himself to be protective and sensitive as well.

John shook his head. "You were just protecting your family. I would have done the same thing." John coughed into his hand, causing his broken ribs to flare up with pain. Teyla placed a comforting hand on his back until he recovered. "Sorry. But David you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"We heard you were awake and we just wanted to say goodbye before we left." Falen smiled and walked closer to him to take his hand.

"Leave? They find a planet for you?"

Falen nodded, a small amount of tears in her eyes.

"We'll be living with the Athosians. Teyla has promised that we will be welcomed with open arms." David spoke up.

"That you will, I can assure you." Teyla cut in, giving a decisive nod.

"Yup, just stay away from the Telak root tea. Had the runs for a week." Rodney decided he had to get his two cents in.

"Only you did, McKay." Ronon mumbled.

"Hey, I have a very sensitive intestinal tract."

"Uhuh." Ronon growled again, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Play nice, guys." John cut Rodney off in what would have been a long rant of muscles versus brains. "Hope you guys get settled quickly and I'm sure Carson's all packed and ready for the little one."

"Oh, and he isn't coming fast enough." Falen laughed, rubbing her belly.

"He?"

"The nurses checked for us during our examination." David smiled, proudly.

"So what ya gonna call him?" John pushed himself a little further up on the bed, suppressing a whimper at the pain.

Falen and David smiled and looked at each other before answering. "John David Ganer."

John blushed slightly and nodded, just as the overhead speakers sounded.

_'David and Falen, the jumper is prepared to leave. Please report to the hanger bay.'_

"Well, looks like you heading out. Thanks, for everything. I wouldn't have survived without you." John said, holding out his hand to David. Falen now had tears running down her cheeks, no longer just brimming in her eyes. She leaned over and gently placed a light kiss on a small area of unbruised skin on Sheppard's forehead.

"Thank you, John Sheppard. Please visit as soon as your well."

"I will now you both need to catch that jumper." Sheppard shooed them off and towards the door.

Falen allowed herself one last look of the man that had changed her life in the course of a few days. Whether it be for the best or for the worst, she didn't know but she didn't regret her decsion to help him on that day. The picture of him laying, bleeding on the floor, unconcious sent a shiver down her spine. His job wasn't an easy one and Kolya was still out there but Falen knew that for now he was safe with people who care about him surrounding him. She quietly pushed her mullings aside as they enetered the hanger. Soon she would be off on a new adventure with new things and a new little boy to discover it. A boy named John David Ganer and she hoped with all her heart he would grow to live up to his name sake, both the first and the second.

**AN: Thanks so much for sticking with me :) and i hope no one gets mad that i used carson instead of keller. i like keller but i like carson better and i think it was a mistake to kill him even just to bring him back again. thanks again for reading and if you really wanna make my day theres a little button that really wants pushed down there. :)**


End file.
